


A Night Under An Oak Tree

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mentions of Martha Kent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon takes Timmy on a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Under An Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on June 1st and I wanted it to be really flipping good but I've finally given up. This is what I've got. :/

"Where are we going?" Tim asked as he stumbled along blindly. 

"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed," Kon replied.

"Even if I did open my eyes your hands are covering them, so it doesn't matter."

Kon removed his hands to reveal... Tim laughed, "Wow." In front of him, under a giant oak tree, lay a picnic blanket, basket, and about a dozen candles.

Kon stepped up next to Tim, "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Tim laughed again and stepped closer to get a better look, "I love it, Kon."

Kon smiled in relief and joined his boyfriend on the blanket. "For dinner tonight," Kon said as he picked up the basket and put it in his lap, "Spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, salad, and of course red wine." Kon pulled out each item one by one as he listed them. 

"How the hell were you able to get wine?" Tim asked. "And how is any of this picnic food?"

Kon placed everything where he wanted it as he answered Tim's questions, "I went to a bar that doesn't check ID, and this dinner is more like an I-wish-I-could-take-you-to-a-fancy-restaurant-but-I'm-poor-and-don't-care-to-deal-with-the-hassle dinner." Kon tried to smile happily but it came out more pained than he had hoped. 

Tim shook his head and reached out to touch Kon's cheek, "You'd never have to do that for me. I have to go to stupid, stuffy dinners all the time. I'd much rather spend my time here with you." Kon smiled into the kiss that Tim pressed against his lips. "Let's eat."

The two ate the food that was prepared with love by Martha Kent herself. They, of course, saved the wine for last. Kon pulled two wine glasses out of the basket and poured just enough for the two of them in each glass. They leaned back against the tall tree and sipped and talked until their only light came from the burning out candles. 

~

Tim was straddling Kon's lap as they held a heated make out session. He pulled away to finish off his wine then giggled. "I love you," he said sloppily to Kon.

"You drank too much," Kon stated.

Tim shook his head, then took a second to re-balance himself, "But it's true. I love you."

Kon smiled but looked away. He knows Tim loves him. He can see it in Tim's eyes and can hear it in the little noises Tim makes when they're making love; yet they're words he scarcely hears. Kon makes sure to tell Tim every day how in love with him he is. Tim rarely replies and it's even more rare for him to say those three words first. That's why Kon was caught so off guard. 

Tim noticed this. Even when intoxicated his senses are heightened as if he himself is meta-human. He ducked his head to kiss lightly at Kon's neck. Tim made sure to linger on the spots he knows make Kon shiver.

"Tim..." Kon said hesitantly. 

Tim lifted his head to look at Kon, "I do love you. So, so, very much." He wrapped his arms around Kon's neck and pulled himself as close as he could. Their chests were pressed flat against each other and Kon could now feel how hard Tim was in his jeans. Kon squeezed his boyfriend's hips as Tim went back to kissing his way down's Kon's neck.

After what should have left a couple good hickeys, Tim pulled away so he could pull his shirt over his head. Kon immediately made his way to the bare nipples to suck on until Tim whined and ground down on him in a needy display of want. 

"Jesus Tim," Kon panted against his lover's chest. 

Tim smiled and laughed a little. "Strip," he commanded.

Kon did as he was told and took off all of his clothes. Tim had to climb off of his lap for Kon to do it but of course it was worth it. Tim decided he, too, should take off his clothes. It'll save some time.

"Come back here," Kon said as he leaned back against the tree. Tim giggled and climbed back into his boyfriend's lap. Their erections brushed against each other making them sigh. Kon couldn't hold back; he grabbed their cocks and pumped them together.

Tim moaned as Kon moved his hand faster and faster, "Oh my god Kon!" He pulled away despite how pleasured he was feeling to kiss down Kon's chest and lick a strip up his member. 

Kon's head lolled back from the feeling of Tim sucking him off. The feel of his boyfriend's lips on his balls and the sound gets Kon over the edge.

Tim pulled off after a few more strokes and went up to kiss Kon. After a moment of kissing Tim began to giggle into it.

"What is it?" Kon asked, amused.

Tim smiled, "My turn."


End file.
